I Knew You Were Trouble
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: I knew he was trouble and that he would end up breaking my heart. But I loved him anyway. Based on Taylor Swift song 'I Knew You Were Trouble'


**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**One-Shot**

**A/N: This is the beta version! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

You know when your mother sits with you and says that a certain boy is trouble and you think she is full of shit? Guess what? She is probably right. This is a story about a girl who met the wrong guy.

Most girls have probably had one of those in their life. A boy that rocked your world and let it fall to pieces. You know what I'm talking about, that one with a bad attitude, rebel heart, and crazy ways.

This is a story about Edward Cullen.

I still wondered why I was chosen out of all the girls in Forks High, because at the age of sixteen I was far from graceful **,** with my very common looks and thin body. I was always the one that was never noticed, always too pale and too quiet. An average student, shy and with no big ambitions or desires.

Yet, for some mysterious reason I got the attention of the very desirable bad boy Edward Cullen. The eighteen year old boy, who was expelled from too many private schools in Chicago, and as punishment was sent to live with his aunt and uncle in rainy Forks, Washington. So why would this gorgeous, older, tattooed, biker boy fancy me, old and boring Bella Swan?

So imagine my surprise when one day I found him against my locker with a killer look in his eyes and a bad attitude.

"_I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked uncertainly, wondering what he could possibly want with me._

"_Isabella Swan?" he asked in his smooth voice, his strong arms crossed over his chest, his combat boots against the locker._

"_Yes?" I asked in a trembling voice; ridiculous I know, I was such a typical girl._

"_Edward Cullen," he said._

"_I know who you are," I replied, holding my books over my chest, probably harder than I actually needed to._

"_Do you? I just wanted to introduce myself, but since you seem to already be my acquaintance, then I guess that is not so necessary. So parking lot, 3 pm?" he asked me with a delicious smirk._

"_That's the same time as my Trig class," I said with a confused tone._

"_Exactly," he said, before leaving me there, high and dry, confused as hell. Did Edward Cullen just ask me to skip class?_

So I don't think you are that surprised to find that for the first time in my life I skipped class. Feeling like I was in a James Bond movie, I tried to go as undetected as possible, after all what would Chief Swan say to find out his only daughter had skipped class with the school delinquent.

The parking lot was empty as expected, and suddenly I felt very stupid thinking Edward would actually want to spend some time with me. He was probably just betting with some of his friends that he could make good girl Isabella Swan make some bad choices. Congratulations asshole. I bet he was laughing at my stupid ass right now. Stupid Bella.

"_Who knew? I wasn't so sure you'd come. But here you are after all," he said from behind a pickup truck, a cigarette between his lips and his leather jacket on._

To me he was this young version of James Dean, hot and dangerous, the same type of boy my parents always told me to stay away from.

"_Oh you know me, I am full of surprises," I said full of sarcasm._

"_OH little Bella Swan is a fire cracker, oh I like it," he said with a smirk, blowing the cigarette smoke into the moist cold air._

"_So why did you ask me to come here then? To hear my awesome lines and jokes?" I asked, feeling so stupid for missing class over this. Not that Trig was anything exciting, but it was better than being publicly humiliated._

"_I asked you to come here so I could show you something," he said, throwing his cigarette on the floor and smashing it with his dark boots._

"_Show me what?" I asked annoyed._

"_This," he said, before pushing me over an old red pickup truck and smashing his lips against my own._

This wasn't by far my first kiss, but it was the most delicious that I'd had 'til that moment, and to be honest with you all it is still one of the best ones I've ever had. I still remember his taste, a mixture of cigarettes, mint, and leather. His light beard scratched my pale sensitive skin and his strong arms held me so close to him.

That moment changed my life forever.

I could say that the rest was history, boy kisses girl, girl falls in love and soon she is fighting against everything and everyone to be with this person.

My poor father almost had a heart attack when his partner Billy called him in the middle of the night to say I had been caught making out on the beach with Edward. To say that I was grounded for all eternity was an understatement. My dad is still pissed about it to this day.

My mom cried for days and begged me to stop and try to see other boys. Boys like Jacob, who was what my parents always desired, warm and safe. But I didn't want safe, I wanted crazy, lava hot, passionate love. I wanted to scream in the rain, fight and make it up. I wanted Edward.

His aunt and uncle threatened to send him to military school, after all they were a respectful family and he was a delinquent. The boy that was expelled, caught stealing from the liquor cabinet and the car keys more times then he probably should. Who knew what kinds of things he was doing with the Chief of Police's daughter.

And, on a rainy night, I gave him my virginity in the backseat of his uncle's silver Volvo. There was passion, pain, and tears. I felt fragile and breakable and he held me after it finished. He said he loved me for the first time on that night.

During the first months he was my dark shinning prince. With his black Harley and leather jacket, he was my warrior and I was his princess and together we would fight over the world to be together. Life was perfect and I was so happy. But he, like every prince was just a piece of a fairytale. It was just a fantasy.

Soon the fights started, he closed off and I started to wonder once more what he could possibly have seen in me. Warm touches and smiles were replaced with cold stares and empty words.

He always had to have the upper hand, and while I still had so many dreams about us, to finally have our happy ending, he choose a different path. He left me.

I was a dreamer before he came and let me down. He broke my heart.

But the blame was on me, I was the one that let him walk in my life, I was the one that opened my heart to trouble.

So suddenly I went from a half of something so amazing to nothing, left on the hard cold ground, alone and broken.

He left, and yet I missed him every day, wishing he would come back and that we could have our happy ending.

Yet he moved on - his new toy - a tall, strawberry blond, popular and perfect, someone just like him. She was exciting and new, a challenge he accepted and soon won. They were legendary, the kind of couple everybody will always remember, the bad boy and the head cheerleader. The prom King and Queen.

So I heard they weren't official, there was nothing real there, no sweet words and love declarations; just a physical relationship, yet he chose to break my heart and parade with her in front of me.

He traded real love over lust. He threw away our chance to be happy together, so he could live what he thought would make him happier, a life free and with no attachments.

I knew he was trouble. So I don't know where I came up with the romantic idea we would stay together forever. We were teenagers in high school, what did we know about life anyway?

It was my fault, I knew he was trouble. And yet I let him all the way in.

Each day my heart broke in one million pieces, each day I felt smaller and uglier.

I wasn't wild and beautiful. Just a shallow shadow of the girl I used to be.

The cracks on my walls got bigger and I couldn't take anymore.

Suddenly it was like I just couldn't breathe anymore.

The summer came and Edward was gone.

Some said he went to Military School after being caught sleeping with the Mayor's daughter, others said he went back to Chicago after begging forgiveness from his parents, and others that he simply jumped on his Harley and left all of us behind.

For that I was glad, probably it was one of the nicest things he had ever done for me, because now I wouldn't have to see all the sympathetic glances, hear the gossip and see the happy couple all over town.

And it hurt a little bit less every day. I finally got to start sleeping again, smiling, and laughing. Their happy faces weren't my last thought before going to bed, he wasn't on my mind all the time, and soon I was forgetting Edward Cullen.

In the back of my closet there was a box, entitled E.C, it held a old pair of biker boots and a leather jacket, a locket, pictures and a CD. Soon I wasn't opening that box every day to touch the old pictures so I could feel it had been real, after a while a thin layer of dust started to cover the box.

Soon the years had passed by, my tears had dried, college had come, and boys had come and gone. But none like him, no one could love you and break your heart like Edward Cullen.

So when I moved to Seattle after college to start living my own life, I was haunted by the sounds of motorcycles, and shadows that resembled him in some ways.

But this time it was too late for this dark knight to rescue me.

I had saved myself.

I didn't need him anymore, and eight years later at my engagement dinner I could hear the faint sound of starching tires, of an empty soul on a dark Harley.

_**I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift **_

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

___I was in your sights, you got me alone_

___You found me, you found me, you found me_

___I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that_

___And when I fell hard you took a step back_

___Without me, without me, without me__And he's long gone when he's next to me_

___And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

___So shame on me now_

___Flew me to places I'd never been_

___'Til you put me down__Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__No apologies, he'll never see you cry__  
_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why__  
_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning__And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street__  
_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be__  
_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see__He was long gone when he met me__  
_

_And I realize the joke is on me__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
_

_So shame on me now__  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
_

_'Til you put me down__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
_

_So shame on me now__  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble trouble trouble__And the saddest fear comes creepin' in__  
_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything, yeah__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
_

_So shame on me now__  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
_

_'Til you put me down__Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
_

_So shame on me now__  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble__  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_The End._


End file.
